Untitled
by Spinner.of.Soul
Summary: A tale of an exorcist set in Victorian era(?) Please take your time to read my first work :)
1. Prologue

Dark rain clouds blanketed Rozenburg City that Sunday afternoon. The streets were hardly occupied save for passing carriages every now and then which made the muddy puddles splash after being ran on. A girl on her mourning dress was annoyed when a carriage suddenly sped past them running over a nearby puddle. She didn't get hit by the mud for a tall, slender man wearing a long leather coat shifted his body conveniently shielding her while taking the damage for himself. He wasn't the least bit bothered though. *The rain would wash it away,* he thought.

On his hand was a black umbrella accentuated by black ruffles. Its handle resting elegantly on his white-gloved hand yet what it sheltered was the girl; still furious as to what had happened earlier.

"Are you dirtied my lady," the man finally asked. His neon yellow eyes seemed to glisten, like that of a cat's, as he looked at her worrily.

"No, that's not it," was her only reply, not even bothering on looking at him.

"Then would you mind if I ask what is troubling you?" he politely asked as they approached their destination.

The pair stopped by a familiar place. This was the city's cemetery. Not many people go here during this season, it was still February, and given the weather, they expected no one would visit. The two entered but not before another speeding carriage passed through them repeating the whole scenario of the man shielding her.

The girl heaved a sigh. "That," she said.

"The what, my lady?" the man courteously inquired.

"It's the cold…the air…"

He finally understood why she was upset. Running vehicles causes air to blow at pedestrians. He barely noticed because he was already soaked for hours because she insisted on walking. He won't catch a cold anyway.

"My apologies my lady," he said. "I do not have anything warm to—"

"Never mind that…let us go," she interrupted cutting him off mid-sentence.

The rain-soaked man dutifully obeyed yet the girl didn't start walking. She just stood there as if frozen. He feared for the worst—he brushed those thoughts away and shook his head a little. Whilst him doing this, she reached both her freezing hands to catch rain droplets.

"Rain…" she muttered to herself. He was taken aback by her actions.

"So powerful as to quench that fire…so cold as to a touch like death," she brought her hands together to her chest. "…yet, so warm to ease a heart."

"I wonder," she said after pausing for awhile. "If this rain reached them?"

The man said nothing, he simply placed a hand on his chest and made a slight bow indicating his honest response.

The girl's face brightened a bit. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been awhile since I posted anything but here it is! A continuation of the story I wrote some time ago...hope you enjoy it! ^^

P.S. it's hard to edit on my phone so I'll just remind you that *some text* is italicized. I mostly use this for character thoughts. I think that's it for now so...let's begin!

Petalsborough City.

It was also quiet tonight.

As every night was.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

I continued to search this narrow street while trying to be as silent as possible.

Rumor has it that someone or something was hiding here which caused the disappearance of nearly thirty people. *A not so alarming number,* I thought.

If it's a hundred or more…maybe yes but thirty? But since it's human lives we're talking about…

Anyway, one thing was for sure.

I looked up. The night sky hardly showed any clouds, only the stars and a full moon.

A full moon.

That also means this one would be tough.

The instant I took another step forward, the entire place became different. No, it felt different from usual to be exact.

I, who had been used to walking alone on these types places for years, was not afraid. Fear was one of the things I lost after that day.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

I'm near…

The sinister energies enveloping the area was getting heavier at every step.

Then suddenly…

Something big and black jumped towards me. I reacted accordingly and evaded the attack. I managed to avoid getting a direct hit but my right arm was still caught by what I think were fangs.

Blood dripped from my surprisingly deep wound as I regained footing and glared at the enemy, who in turn, was readying itself for another strike.

I, too, prepared to counterattack.

As I drew a silver card from my bag, it sprung again towards me.

I ignored it and started to chant:

"O fearsome beast

with coat of crimson,

Devour—"

Rrawrrrrr!

I was nearly hit square in the neck if I continued chanting. And while I avoided yet another fatal blow, my unfortunate right arm was yet again hit and this time, it did hurt a lot than from earlier. *Better than being headless now,* I thought.

I tried to gamble if I could cast before it could land a hit. I just ended up with more damage.

Before it could recover its stance, I countered back by throwing a vial on its face—if it had one.

Awuoooooo~

It cried as its face got burned from the vial of holy water.

"A wolf…I see."

But with a size far greater than an average wolf and fur as black or maybe darker than my hair, it certainly was but was not a wolf.

To be more precise, it was a demon.

I drew another card as my first one was shredded from the demon's sharp claws.

"We're both unlucky."

The spell I drew was somewhat time-consuming. But if I managed to cast it, it would mean death to the wolf-demon.

"The question was who would be unluckier from the two of us?"

"!"

It's rare to encounter demons who knew human language.

In that case, I may be able to ask it.

"I wish to ask a few questions—"

"Hmph, then banish me later?"

"No, I—"

"The world works that way, little girl. Use me to the bone until nothing's left!"

I felt annoyed because I can't say anything that will make it listen to me. *Sigh, guess I should resort to force then.*

A set of claws barely reached my face yet the shockwave alone made me stagger a few steps back. I held the card which was drenched in blood now and chanted—

—Suddenly, the world began spinning.

"Tch, why now?"

I nearly forgot about my wounds which I should be careful of. I've lost too much blood…

Curse anemia.

On my blurring vision, I could still see that the demon was still standing. No hint of it finishing me off. Strange, where in fact, it had clearly won.

Then I noticed it didn't have it's left fore and hind legs.

—Gaaaaarrr

Suddenly, a tall figure appeared on my side.

"Are you alright my lady?" a familiar voice asked.

I kept my eyes closed. My headache would be worse if I don't and besides he was here.

"Do…not kill it…yet."

"As you wish my lady."

I tried to approach the demon. I could feel the cobblestones with every step I made.

Although it was just more or less a distance of ten meters, a minute or so had passed and finally I reached it and knelt down.

"Do you wish to listen now?" I asked.

"Keh, you try to intimidate me even though you are moments from death earlier?"

"But I'm still alive…so I have won."

"If not for him, that is," it said, pointing its snout at the man behind me.

I can feel it's barely restraining itself from attacking. Judging from its' capabilities, it was not stupid enough, it knew it would be over if it did attack.

"You have killed many on this street—"

"This place won't be feared if I didn't do anything, correct?"

It still fought back even on the war of words. It really has tremendous loathing to humans. *Or it was the only way to fight without being killed.*

Sigh—

"…So what happens to their souls then?"

"The obvious. I ate them."

"Lies."

Silence enveloped the three of us. If our glaring at each other made noise then it would be louder than all the trains Petalsborough could have.

"I'll spare you if you tell the truth," I said.

The wolf was now bathing on its own blood literally speaking. But since a full moon amplifies a demon's strength it could still survive despite how grave the injury.

"Now it's your turn to lie."

Sigh, do I really need to do this?

"I swear on my human conscience that I'd spare thee," I said and locked my gaze on it's eyes.

Higher order demons can look directly at a person's heart through different ways but eye to eye contact was, based on my experience at this job, the most effective method.

Its black blood slowly made a pool beneath my feet. Somehow, it's intriguing how demons manage to bleed excessively and still live.

Suddenly, it averted its gaze as if something got into them.

"You…" it spoke, half-amazed and half-surprised.

"So you did see."

"…That person," it said. "Taught me of revenge against his own kind."

The wolf looked far away, as if reminiscing its past. "I just wanted to take a look on this world."

"And you were tricked so now you sought revenge."

"…"

"Why kill many? Only one had sinned."

"Because you only live to use and be used just as the form I assumed."

Kill or be killed. Survival of the fittest.

"I have done more than what I should've done. And that was my undoing..." its voice started to weaken. "To Rozenburg I think…now do as you will."

It's not expecting that I, an exorcist would fulfill my part of the bargain. It quietly laid itself on its own blood, waiting for the painful exorcism.

"Damiagne."

The instant I called the name, the man who had been silently watching the confrontation at my side bowed politely.

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Let us go."

"As you wish."

The wolf stared us with its eyes wide in surprise.

"I'm a demon. I killed many."

I stared at it coldly.

"You're supposed to exorcise me!"

"Sigh, I have no use for you. Besides, I swore I'd spare you."

"Heh…you are insane."

"The one I saw insane was this world."

And unconsciously, we both said in unison:

"Once was a mistake,

Twice is foolishness,

Thrice is stupidity…"

There was a brief moment of silence. The night breeze gently swept the dried leaves. Some went on the wolf's pool of blood while some landed on a blood pool of my own.

"…and more than that?" the wolf asked me.

"Some say it's love…"

I turned my back and walked away.

*…a synonym of insanity.*

The demon wolf closed its' eyes as the nearing sound of footsteps and the smell of incense concluded our meeting.


End file.
